space_station_babylon_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Research on Babylon 6
Research on Babylon 6 General Looking at the information that has been published regarding research and exploration of CIC you have to come to the point that you need to be mobile and agile. In order to research you need to travel in unexplored areas that has never been seen by a human being before. In general you won't discover new galaxys and star systems just by sitting in your space station, as the space station is designed to be stationary. Nevertheless you will be able to research and discover new technologies and maybe even life forms using the station equipment. Phase 1. Forbidden Research '''There are some research methods that are prohibited by the UEE. So it is forbidden to experiment with human beings or life forms from a primitive world. Babylon 6 will follow the law stated by the UEE, not to have the station closed due to violations to the law. From the economic point of view research has to generate a certain income at some point. So the research should only be carried out if its possible to see an possible income. '''Phase 2. Research Branches '''The research on the station will be supported by various departments if possible or necessary. This makes sure new equipment will fullfill the needs of real life situations. So new inventions will have to be rated by departments like security, medical crew or the hangar cew. The Endeavor will be researching right from the beginning. Supporting the research on the space station and maybe getting improved through the exchange of some modules. Additionally the Endeavor will research solar systems, it's consisting stars and planets. '''Phase 3. Research Network The station also offers the opportunity to meet with a larger amount of researchers to debate problems and opportunities in research in Star Citizen and to test directly. This may lead to accelerated research on certain projects and a general increase in knowledge. The large amounts of space the station provides excellent opportunities for long term projects. The 24-hour activity on the station supports these long term projects. Phase 4. Import of goods Although it sounds cruel animals will be a good in Star Citizen you can transport around and trade. In conclusion they will be brought to Babylon 6 at some point. This may lead to the creation of new hybrids or new medication. It's not decided yet about the import of higher developed life forms. But plants or agents and fluids might prove higher developed then first suspected, leaving to interesting new possibilities. Phase 5. Targeted Export Through our extensive fleet maneuvers we will be able to discover and research a large amount of solar systems. This will lead to a high possibility of discovering new life, new technologies and planets. Fleet maneuvers will take place even before the opening of Babylon 6 but research won't be the primary objective of those maneuvers. But if we are able to find a balance inbetween the pure stategic and scientific point of view our possibities seem endless.